テンプレート:Event infobox ver 1056
}|y|historical}} }}} }} }}} ;場所 : } | } | } | } }} }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} } | } }} } | (}}}) }} ;イベントタイプ : }}} | map meta event = マップメタイベント | guild Mission | guild mission = }}} ギルドミッション | guild challenge = }}} ギルドチャレンジ | meta event = メタイベント | hero challenge | skill challenge = ヒーローチャレンジ | グループイベント | group Event | group event = }}} グループイベント | ダイナミックイベント = }}} ダイナミックイベント | }| }|}} }}ダイナミックイベント }} } | ;メタイベント :}}} }} } }}}| ;メタイベント : }}}} }} ;レベル : } | }}} | meta event | }|-| – }}| }}} | 不明 }} }}} | meta event | ;イベントの数 : }}} }| ;ボス : }}} } | ;NPC :}}} }} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} }| ;ハート :}}} }} } | ;該当する種族 :}}} }} } | ;前のイベント : Event}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}}}} } | ; }|イベント成功|次のイベント}} : } }| }}} }| }}} }| }}} }| }}} }} } | ;イベント失敗 : } }| }}} }| }}} }| }}} }| }}}}} } .jpg|exists}} | class="mw-collapsible" style="width:100%" data-expandtext="表示" data-collapsetext="隠す" イベントマップ - style="text-align:center;" style="padding:0 3px; text-align:center;" } } | }}} } | }}} } | }}} } | }}} } | }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | } | }}} | guild challenge | guild mission | Guild Mission = Category:Guild missions | meta event = Category:Meta events | group event = Category:Group events | hero challenge | skill challenge = Category:Hero challenges | map meta event = Category:Map meta events }} }} }} }|[[Category: } events]]}} }|[[Category: } events]]}} }|[[Category: } events]]}} Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; area : Required. The specific area in which the event takes places (e.g. Shaemoor Fields). Do not apply formatting. ; areaverbatim: Optional. If this variable is set (any value), the value of area is shown as-is. ; zone : Required. The zone in which the event takes place (e.g. Queensdale). Do not apply formatting. This value will be used as a category. ; type : Required. The event type. (i.e. Dynamic event, Group event, Meta event, Skill challenge) ; indicator : Optional. Name the icon indicator of the event: boss , cog , collect , fist , flag , shield , star , swords , wrench or pumpkin ; level : Required. The level of this event. ; storyline : Optional. The meta event this event is part of. ; heart: Optional. Other renown heart event simultaneously influenced by participating in this event. ; race : Optional. Use only for race specific events (such as the tutorial area). ; start_npc : Optional. The NPC used to initiate the event. ; npc_map : Optional. The map image with the starting NPC's location marked. Defaults to location.jpg. ; npc_map-text : Optional. Starting NPC location map description. Defaults to "Click to enlarge". ; map1... map5 : Optional. Map images of the event (or parts of the event.) ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. Defaults to "Click to enlarge". ; event_prev : Optional. The event this is preceded by; ; event_prev2... event_prev5 : Same as above. (Only used if there are multiple preceding events) ; event_success : Optional. The event that follows if the completion of the current event is considered successful. ; event_success2... event_success5 : Same as above. (Only used if there are multiple such events) ; event_failure : Optional. The event that follows if the completion of the current event is considered a failure. ; event_failure2... event_failure5 : Same as above. (Only used if there are multiple such events) Code Event